


这啥玩意儿？蘑菇

by jaelily



Category: zylby
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaelily/pseuds/jaelily





	这啥玩意儿？蘑菇

白宇看见朱一龙来了，笑得见牙不见眼。心里乐得不行——太好了不是我一个人傻逼。  
他们的佛系公司给他接了个佛系节目，叫新青年养成记。  
他真的，想破脑袋也想不到，这节目能这么坑爹。恨自己没看清楚就被经纪人给卖了。他这细胳膊细腿儿的，下放深山老林吃土，惨，真惨。  
当节目组跟他说，封锁资金账户包括微信支付宝，每个人每天只给两百块钱吃饭交通住宿，在云南的深山里要住一星期还得完成各种任务。搭档随机分配。  
他才意识到上了贼船啊这是。  
他戴着个老头渔夫帽，穿着优衣库七十九的T恤，加个裤衩配拖鞋，情绪十分低落地出发了。  
他是第一位嘉宾，接到最后一位嘉宾时，乐不可支。  
哈哈哈哈哈哈龙哥！  
他的前同事好搭档龙哥！  
也跳坑了！他不是一个人到深山里吃土！  
真的好棒棒。  
朱一龙同样戴个老头渔夫帽，因为没有戴眼镜，前一晚拍戏很晚，早上的飞机直接飞云南，根本看不清是哪个傻大个在冲他疯狂挥手。社恐患者隐隐不安，等傻大个开口，他听出来是白宇，心里石头好歹放下了。  
他来之前只听经纪人说，有个综艺邀约，可以填档，钱多，轻松。他问，什么内容？经纪人说，心灵修行。  
他答应了，给心灵放个假，多好啊。  
万万没想到是进山打工。天地良心啊，他刚从重启剧组的深山里挖完土，又他妈进了另一座山挖土。  
这是图啥！

不知道节目组是有毒还是故意的，两个人抽到了一组，第二天开始进山完成神秘任务。为了相（节）互（省）熟（经）悉（费），同组人一起住。节目组找了个半山腰的民宿，小是小了点，好歹有空调热水wifi，虽说是娱乐圈养尊处优的小明星，两个人都是能吃苦的，表示对环境很满意。何况山清水秀，空气清新，花红柳绿，风光无限，长期劳碌奔波，倒也难得清闲。  
节目组给他们房里装了个摄像机，就直接走了，“朱老师，白老师，我们的拍摄明天才开始，拍摄过程中也会尽量不打扰嘉宾，没有剧本，没有设定，一切都靠你们自然的反应。剩下的时间你们就自行分配。”  
白宇看摄影师走远，“太好啦龙哥我们去吃点东西！”  
朱一龙点头，“你想吃什么？”  
白宇：“过桥米线汽锅鸡还有菌子总之各种各样好吃的。你知道吗他们这儿的菌子很有名。”  
朱一龙微笑，“嗯，好。”  
最终在山下小镇上吃了火锅。  
是啊，朱一龙大脑的构成：99.99的火锅+0.01拍戏。  
白宇无奈。  
朱一龙多好啊，还给他点了米线，可以放在火锅里吃，“跟过桥米线也差不多，对不对？”  
对你个头。  
朱一龙多好啊，还给他点了鸡肉，可以放在火锅里吃，“跟汽锅鸡也差不多，对不对？”  
对你个头。  
朱一龙多好啊，点了菌子火锅，四十种蘑菇熬成的汤底，店主亲自摘的蘑菇，鲜到头掉。  
也太好吃了吧！  
白宇一秒倒戈，直赞他龙哥英明神武，真的好吃。菌子火锅好棒啊。

两个人吃完晚饭天已经全黑了，抱着手机的手电筒回酒店。  
十几分钟的路程，两个人越走越热，开始还能说上几句话，到最后就顾不上聊天了，只能大口喘气。  
朱一龙想，自己可能最近真的太累了，连轴转拍戏，下了飞机就来拍节目，体力都变差了。再看白宇已经几乎昏过去了，豆大的汗珠从额头上滚落下来。  
“老白？你没事吧？”朱一龙看白宇差点摔倒，赶紧架住了他。  
白宇躺在床上，继续喘着。白宇本身皮肤就白，因为浑身发热而通红。朱一龙打开窗户，又把空调开成送风模式。  
“好点没？我给节目组打电话，送你去医院……”  
朱一龙摸了摸白宇的额头，发现白宇没有发烧。他自己喉咙发紧，渴得不行，立刻拿出两瓶矿泉水，递给白宇一瓶。自己咕咚咕咚地喝了大半瓶。  
没用。  
白宇：“龙哥，好像是蘑菇有问题。”  
白宇喝了水，反而更燥了。他身上烫得惊人，神智却很清醒。清晰地感到自己的下身一阵一阵发紧。  
白宇：……………………  
为什么这时候硬了？  
有事吗？  
这种场合？  
跟娱乐圈男同事录节目的时候？  
他假装围笑地巧妙地尴尬地翻了个身，用被子遮住下面。  
“不是热吗？还盖被子？”  
朱一龙走过来，准备帮他把被子掀开透气。  
白宇心中大喊，我敲你千万别过来！  
他干咳两声，“就，就是突然又冷了。”  
白宇向朱一龙使了个颜色，“摄像机还在呢。”  
此时朱一龙也拿不定主意，这摄像机是关还是不关。他自己身体也有些反应，他百度了蘑菇中毒症状，一般是呕吐发热，他和白宇虽然发热，但却没有别的症状。  
“去医院吗？”  
白宇摆摆手，“不能耽误工作，我百度地图查过了，这里离医院还有几十公里。我觉得洗个澡就好，不碍事的。”  
白宇痛苦地想，求你别再看我了！  
我不碍事个屁，你再看我我都要射了。硬得不行了。  
为什么！为什么他能对着男同事硬起来了！  
还是一起演过感天动地兄弟情的男同事！  
为什么演的时候哪怕沈巍和赵云澜爱得死去活来，他跟龙哥两个都直得跟一双筷子似的，他扪心自问，出戏了就没有其他想法了。  
可这荒山野岭的，他居然看着龙哥越看越硬。眼泪都快忍不住了。  
而朱一龙这个木头疙瘩，红着脸打量他，关心他的身体哪里不舒服。  
拜托大哥，别再用您那双大眼睛盯我了！

白宇站起来，飞奔到卫生间，“龙哥我先洗澡了！！！”  
“你自己洗行吗？”  
白宇：必须得行啊！不然咧！你帮我洗？？？  
白宇进去以后，疯狂百度蘑菇中毒症状。  
呕吐、腹泻、发高烧。  
就是没有发春啊！这是什么垃圾武侠奇幻设定，吃个菌子火锅还能吃着吃着想跟同事打炮。

白宇想了想，可能还得求助狐朋狗友。  
不行，狗友那傻逼完全不靠谱儿，只能问狐朋博士了。  
这博士是真博士，植物学博士，读个书快成仙了，最大的乐子就是背着锄头跑到深山里挖点奇花异草研究。堪称神农后人，至今没被毒死堪称祖上连续积德八十辈子。  
“姐，蘑菇中毒有没有特别奇怪的症状？”  
“儿啊，您又瞎吃什么了？”  
“吃了个菌子火锅，不太对劲儿。”  
“没吐没晕没看见小人跳舞？”  
“没。”  
“那你可以先不留遗书了，一时半活儿死不了。”  
“可我很不对劲儿。”  
“咋？”  
“………………………………我说不出来。”  
“……”微信那头突然激动，“！！！！”  
白宇：“？”  
白宇想，他娘的一世英名豁出去了，“我想跟人内个。”  
“去你妈的，你在性骚扰你爹啊？”  
“我是说真的，我已经很惨了！”  
“拍来看看。”  
白宇想卧槽尼玛这是什么垃圾朋友，绝交绝交，“这玩意儿是能拍的吗？”  
“滚谁要看你那玩意儿，蘑菇，拍给我看。”  
擦，幸好吃饭前习惯性拍过了。白宇把所有蘑菇照都发过去。身体已经受不了了，颤抖着进去冲澡，自己撸了一发，竟然又硬起来了。  
他借着水声喘着粗气，希望门外的朱一龙千万别听到，不然多尴尬啊。  
水哗啦啦地冲着他的身体，沿着脖子流到胸口，胸前两颗竟然挺立起来。他忍不住一边手握着自己下身直挺的阴茎，一手揉着发疼的胸，忍不住叫出声。  
天啊，地啊，为什么这么对我！  
白宇想一头撞死。  
在他喊出声时，停水停电了。  
一片寂静中，他的呻吟格外大声，格外突兀，格外羞耻。  
这隔音很差的小民宿，这薄薄的浴室毛玻璃。  
白宇确定认定以及肯定，朱一龙肯定听见了。百分之一百！

“呃啊……啊~啊~啊~~这就是~青藏~高~~~~~~~~~~原！”  
优秀青年演员白宇迅速找补，在呻吟后续上了一首脍炙人口的歌。  
朱一龙：…………。  
停电本身就挺吓人的，他手忙脚乱找备用电源时，浴室里传来诡异的叫声和歌声。  
很让人发毛好吗！  
难道老白他……中毒症状是精神错乱？  
太吓人了吧！

朱一龙也很困扰，白宇身体本来就差，因为他的缘故吃了菌子火锅，还中毒了。这时候他应该负起责任照顾白宇。  
但是……  
但是……  
他觉得自己好像也中招了。还病得不清。  
他刚才模了白宇额头一把，看了几眼白宇潮红的脸和迷离的眼睛。  
他竟然……  
竟然硬了。  
幸好白宇进浴室里了，不然他都不知道怎么办才好。

他很确定自己是个直男，虽然演弯成大大泡泡卷的精致弯男沈巍演得活灵活现，但他确实是直的。沈巍爱赵云澜，但天地可鉴他在中毒前可没有对白宇有过一点点那方面想法。  
他裤裆里的东西已经硬到发疼。黑暗反而是最好的掩饰。  
他敲了敲浴室门，使自己的声音尽量正常，“白宇，还好吗？”  
“当然好。我马上出来啊。”  
白宇刚开口就想锤死自己。  
自己声音怎么这么绵软这么奇怪？？？  
朱一龙咽了咽口水，怕自己晚节不保。他端着应急灯进浴室，想递给白宇，碰到白宇围着浴巾要出来。两个人客客气气地隔开老远，一点都不敢沾。  
朱一龙：！  
白宇：！  
朱一龙：他肯定发现了！  
白宇：他肯定发现了！  
这时候浴室来水了，哗啦啦地打破尴尬的安静。  
两个人默默弯着腰，尽量掩饰自己的下身。  
朱一龙猫着腰进浴室了，白宇猫着腰出门去了。  
朱一龙洗了好几次，越洗越热。  
不得不先出来，免得晕死在浴室里。他太久没做爱了，干涸的身体好像凑足了劲儿搞他，一阵渴望让他差点抑制不住。  
自己弄了许久都射不出来。  
干脆睡觉吧，他烦躁地想。擦干准备出去，正好看见手机亮起来。一条微信跃出。  
“这蘑菇邪性，恭喜你中大奖。除了找人干一炮，没有别的解法。干完一炮自然就好，不然你就硬着吧，少则硬一星期多则硬一个月。”  
又跳出一条，“自己撸不成，必须干上一炮。”  
朱一龙：……………………………………。  
他自认演过这么多垃圾魔幻的电视剧，也没有见过这么值得吐槽的设定和剧本。什么魔鬼蘑菇，就偏偏让他跟白宇给吃上了？这蘑菇是rps女孩变的吗？那个店老板是粉头吗？

他刚在心里发射了弹幕，才发现这是白宇的手机。自己的手机还在外面呢。  
朱一龙：……………………  
朱一龙：他果然也发现了……

朱一龙鼓起勇气出门，浴巾在他下身摩擦，他感到自己身体快裂开了，裂成几百片，每一片都想要狠狠冲刺和发泄。  
应急灯的光不是特别亮，混着窗外的月色，把整个屋子打得朦朦胧胧。  
白宇：这暧昧的光照是什么情况啊摔！  
想开电视冲淡一下尴尬都不行！  
去你妈的停电！

朱一龙：“你的手机刚放在里面了。”  
白宇弯着腰接过手机，不小心碰到朱一龙的手，就像摸了一团火一样。朱一龙竟然比他还热。他赤裸着上身，坐在床上，自下而上地抬眼看朱一龙，朱一龙同样没有穿上衣，在腰间系着浴巾。长期锻炼练出的胸肌被光打得更显强壮，偏偏腰那么细，一副起伏的好河山。白宇咽了咽口水，向上看，望见了朱一龙精致的脸，尤其是一双摄人心魄的眼睛，正目不转睛地看着他。  
他想药丸了药丸了。  
自己的鸡儿梆硬。  
他看了手机信息，已经想直接晕死算了。  
真的垃圾设定，现在低端肉片都不这么拍了，多么恶俗的春药梗啊！  
白宇难以置信地关上手机，关上脑子，盖上被子。准备一了百了。  
他想蘑菇威力这么大，可能别说女人，说不定随便来头母猪看久了都能顺眼。更何况眼前是他的神仙哥哥！  
脸好看得天上有地下无的神仙哥哥，性格还温柔体贴，这会儿还给他倒了杯水。  
白宇怕自己一失足成千古恨，把神仙拉下凡尘自己也要万劫不复。  
这难道是……节目组的安排？  
这么垃圾节目是黑粉策划的吧！

苍天啊，他都快一年没那啥了。平时撸一撸对付一下，现在非得找人做爱。找谁啊我去。  
虽然说娱乐圈很乱，但他绝对是百分百洁身自好的人，叫X这种事打死也做不出来。  
在掰扯了这么多个念头以后，好像只剩下一条路了……  
刚才那顿火锅龙哥吃得比我还多，怎么他没事吗？

“我们这样好像不行……”朱一龙到底比较实诚，他惯于面对现实，也惯于理性分析。  
“要不我们现在去医院吧。我这就让助理叫车。”  
白宇把被子夹紧在两腿之间，脸埋在枕头下，像溺水的鱼一样呼吸，“不行……我这样子，不能出门。”  
被拍到的话，演艺生涯就完蛋了好吗？  
当街拉着龙哥发春的样子，想想就很可怕。  
朱一龙背对着他，长叹一口气，隐忍着说，“对不起我刚才看了你的短信。既然这样，我们就不遮掩了。我们来商量下怎么办。”  
白宇撑着身体坐起来。他们在应急灯下谈判，一人坐在一张标间床上，一人一条浴巾，裸着上身开始谈判。  
白宇：“………………好奇怪的场景。”  
朱一龙：“对哦。”然后把摄像机拧掉了。  
白宇：“我不是这个意思……”龙哥也太刚了吧，而且摄像机在断电后本身就没有在工作的，你怕什么啊，直接拧报废了。  
白宇清了清嗓子：“咳咳。我现在讲话很困难，咱们就长话短说吧？”  
朱一龙：“我们可以不说话。”  
白宇：“……”  
白宇：“可我现在好难受，不说话更难受。我们上大学时都有过宿舍夜谈吧，舍友间也有互相……互相内个的吧。尤其戏剧学院。”  
朱一龙：“我们没有。”  
白宇：“其实我也没有。”  
朱一龙：“我是直的。”  
白宇：“我也是直的。”  
白宇：看吧，又把天聊死了。再聊下去，我下面就要爆炸了。  
他的血液变得陌生起来，在身体里横冲直撞，欲望像一根绞线，紧紧缠绕着他。他张开手指，握紧了被子角。  
白宇：“不管了。我们就当互相帮个忙。完成个任务。你不想我死，我也不想你死。目前为止这就是唯一的办法。”  
白宇站起来扯开了朱一龙的浴巾，也把自己的浴巾扯开。  
“你干什么！”朱一龙到底害羞，别过脸去，闭着眼睛不敢看白宇。手挡在身下小兄弟前面，很可惜手太小了，没挡住，于是更手足无措了。  
白宇也好不到哪儿去，他都不知道两个大老爷们儿，对方该有的自己也有，到底有什么不好意思的。他鼻腔里喷出热气，心里没谱儿，看见朱一龙的size更没谱儿了。  
这要从哪开始？  
白宇脑海里蹦出卡路里的旋律，每天起床第一句，先给自己打个气。  
燃烧我的卡路里！  
上啊白宇！  
他左手握着自己的那根，右手摸着朱一龙那根。  
白宇：……  
敲你妈一只手竟然握不住你的。  
甚至在碰到的一瞬间，还感觉到朱一龙的那根热得烫手，被他握住以后，更膨胀起来，硬得不能更硬。  
白宇：“咳咳，龙哥，你很不错啊。”  
朱一龙手不知道往哪放，脸也不知道往哪搁，只好捂住了脸。  
白宇：……有点可爱是怎么肥事？  
白宇完全不知道，朱一龙正在封印自己破掉的大封，他的心魔快要破土而出了。忍得好辛苦，眼睛都快烧起来了，想把白宇烧穿，想把白宇压在身下……  
朱一龙完全不敢相信自己直了三十年，竟然还能有这种可怕的想法。  
白宇的手指细长，非常好看。白宇尽量使自己看起来老练久经沙场，毕竟这关系到男人愚蠢的尊严。他手挤压着朱一龙的阴茎顶端，挤出一些液体黏在手指上。朱一龙低着头，呼吸变得粗重起来。  
白宇收获了成果，竟然有些小得意。看来神仙哥哥也不是不食人间烟火。他手指环着顶端摩擦，刺激着最敏感的地方。同为男人他太懂这种感觉了，自己的阴茎也感同身受地矗立起来，微微颤抖。他的手开始收紧，缓慢地上下撸动。  
为了缓解尴尬，也告诉自己千万别gay里gay气，他开始轻佻地问朱一龙：“舒服吗？”  
朱一龙被他这垃圾技术和厚脸皮震惊了，他一直以为白宇比他会玩，肯定是万花丛中过夜夜笙歌的类型，没想到这么老土。这撸法比他还不如。  
唉，生活不易，居居叹气。但就是这么无语，他的小兄弟还挺兴奋的，也许是好久没开荤了，别人的手跟自己的手毕竟不一样，哪怕技术再烂，也非常新鲜。  
兴奋归兴奋，但就是不射。  
二十分钟了……白宇快啊慢啊地撸来撸去甚至加了画外音，龙哥！加油！龙哥！冲鸭！  
朱一龙：冲个屁呀。  
再喊不萎就不错了。

“你不要这样。”  
朱一龙开口了，他这不是祈使句而是命令句。  
“让我来。”  
他手臂线条很美，用手臂把白宇框在床边，下身挣脱了白宇的手，他蹲下来，开始认真地替白宇按摩。  
白宇没有朱一龙那么能忍，他想朱一龙真是个狠人，这撸到一半还能晾着自己的东西不管，来替他解决。  
朱一龙倒并不辛苦，毕竟平日里累得很，清心寡欲离出家只差那么一点点了，肉欲对他来说并不是特别难捱。只是不好意思让白宇忙活二十来分钟一点成果都没有。他硬着就硬着吧。得礼尚往来，先帮白宇解决一下。  
说来也心虚，他连A片都没来得及看几部，只剩下大学宿舍里古早的消遣。他努力回想着AV里女优的手法，在白宇的柱儿上圈来弄去，白宇本来就欲火焚身，被他弄得快疯掉了。粘液不停地渗出来，朱一龙用手指沾了点，往白宇的前端涂，一直往下，在阴囊上打转。最后他抱起白宇，让白宇坐在他腿上，肌肤相亲的触感让白宇立刻宕机，挂在朱一龙身上。白宇的阴茎摩擦着朱一龙的那一根。白宇用手把两根贴得更紧更近。热和热的传导像同时点燃了两根引线，白宇按捺不住地开始摩擦两根阴茎。朱一龙压着他的肩膀，让他不能逃脱，他无意识地把腿张得更大，腿和朱一龙的双腿交缠，让两根肉柱贴合在一起。  
他的手包裹着两人的根，枝繁叶茂地缠绕在一起，朱一龙的手滚烫地附上白宇的手。  
四只手两根柱紧紧贴合。十指交叉骨节纠缠，阳具的摩擦，尤其是龙哥的前端顶着他的阴囊，两人都敏锐地感觉到彼此阳具上的暗筋凸起，颤抖不已。  
白宇的心跳越来越快，随即忍不住射了出来。不小心喷了朱一龙一手，还喷在了他龙哥的大胸上。  
白宇天旋地转地把朱一龙推倒，隔着自己的精液，睡在朱一龙身上，阴茎还在发抖。他度过了漫长而美妙的十秒钟，回过神来发现自己的撸点越来越低了，这么直男式的互相摩擦竟然也能高潮成这样。  
朱一龙的喘息声吹拂着他的耳垂。他连忙说对不起对不起把你弄脏了，我马上起来。  
他起身才发现朱一龙竟然没射。  
这可如何是好。

他尴尬地用纸巾把自己和朱一龙的胸口擦干净。却见他那只顾着喘气一直没吭声的龙哥抓住了他的手腕。  
龙哥那手是开玩笑的吗？不是！  
那可是撸铁的手啊！80KG啊！白宇毫无动弹之力。  
白宇发现自己被他抓住的一瞬间，身体起了一种非常微妙的感受。  
他的前面已经满足地射过了，但是……好像还没完。  
他后面诡异地冒出了许多水，黏答答的。这是一种让人汗毛直立的，从未有过的空虚感。  
他想糟了，药丸，我彻底弯了。  
手机短信那几个字赫然印在他脑海里：“自己撸不成，必须干上一炮。”  
必须……干……上……一……炮。  
两个男人，这可怎么干。  
龙哥是个剔透的主儿，别看这会儿还一柱擎天波澜不惊，心里肯定比他清楚。认识也这么久了，他的龙哥就是个外冷内热的小可爱，是个不食人间烟火的小神仙。纯真又可爱，弱小可怜无助但能举铁。工作狂、演戏机器，私人生活少之又少。更没听过什么绯闻或者乱七八糟的传闻。  
总而言之，一副未经人事的样子。  
白宇啊白宇，你忍心不帮他吗？你作为同事和室友，拯救这个小可爱，责无旁贷啊！  
善良的直男白宇下定决心。  
活雷锋做到底，他山间明月似的龙哥都愿意下凡跟他互撸了，现在为了救两个人的狗命和演艺生涯，他弯个一两次又怎样。  
朱一龙终于忍不住了，“那，接下来要怎么做？”  
两个没经验的大老爷们儿傻眼了。  
“我哪知道！”  
于是赤身裸体地坐在床边，非常没情趣地开始百度了。  
谁能想到有一天上床还得求助度娘呢？  
失败啊。  
“首先要清洗和排空……”  
白宇想，这项ok，我俩都洗干净了。  
第二步，准备安全套和润滑液。还有必备的情趣用品。  
两个人翻开箱子，发现竟然只有经纪人给嘱咐的必要时候出镜的金主爸爸们。  
朱一龙缓缓掏出一个refa……“这个能不能用上？”  
白宇：“龙哥你能不能别一开始就发大招！这不是个美容仪吗？你想怎样啊！以后我怎么直视美容仪啊！”  
白宇缓缓掏出自己的定制蓝罐礼盒。  
朱一龙：“这个我也有。”  
好了，这个润滑应该可以的吧，这么两大罐，可以润滑到猴年马月，滑到可以滑滑梯了吧。  
朱一龙：“不够用的话，我还有发油。”  
白宇：……发油是想怎样啊！印度神油吗？  
白宇又掏出一个多芬的罐子：“我这有沐浴露。”  
朱一龙掏出个妮维雅：“我也有，还是沈巍味道的。”  
白宇：“我觉得我俩像开小商店的。”  
朱一龙：“我还有个备用手机。”是的联想的。  
白宇从桌上拿出自己的备用机，荣耀的。  
白宇好歹最后抽出了一盒子清风面巾纸：“这个好歹有用……干完可以擦一下。”  
白宇：“我知道你代言很多求你别再拿了，没有用啊。”  
白宇：“叫哥吧，还是哥有用。我这有个套。”  
朱一龙：“那我们就开始？”  
白宇：还带喊开始的？预备？冲呀？

气氛不禁又尴尬起来。突然直面了一个非常不美好的问题：  
谁上谁下！  
白宇干笑两声，摸了摸自己的胡子，他很清楚他微博上那群粉给自己安了什么奇怪的人设，喊老婆的喊得可欢乐。他照照镜子，总觉得应该不是下面那个。哪有这么糙的受，对吧！人生不是耽美小说，镇魂那个不算，呵呵。  
朱一龙就没他这么多话，朱一龙是个实干派，他习惯了只做不说，想了就做。抬起手，几乎一个过肩摔把白宇扔床上，把乱七八糟的东西都撇开。  
白宇：“我他妈都想哭了，你就不能温柔点啊？这是摔跤还是上床啊！”  
朱一龙默默擦了擦汗，“对不起有点紧张，没注意力气。”  
他轻手轻脚地靠在白宇身上，把白宇紧绷的腿放平。还好灯光不亮，两个人看不清彼此的表情，没有那么难以接受。他挤出一点妮维雅润肤露，涂在白宇腿上。  
白宇：……………………  
白宇：你不觉得我的腿毛扎手吗？  
白宇：你别告诉我这就是你的前戏。  
你前女友不嫌你活儿差吗？  
这直男式擦腿油是在干什么？  
朱一龙好像接收到了白宇无声的吐槽，他闭上眼睛催眠自己在拍电影。于是开始投入到深情渣男的角色里，并在十秒内在心里把人物小传都写完整了。  
他浮起罗浮生式的笑容，“没想到你不喜欢清淡的。”  
他开始舔白宇的胸，白宇震惊地挣扎，却发现自己是真的动弹不得。  
白宇完全没想到朱一龙像换了个人一样，自己的胸被他含在嘴里，若即若离地逗弄着，他的下体忍不住硬了起来。然后开始吃痛，“龙哥你放开，不要再舔了。”  
朱一龙抿着唇，笑容酥酥痒痒的，如沐春风，像个变态。白宇想，对方这实力水平还真不是盖的，亏你想得出，居然催眠自己这是在演戏。  
有这么拍GV的吗！  
“龙哥，你不会的话还是我来吧。”  
朱一龙没管他，开始舔他的脖子。白宇觉得自己心里有什么东西断掉——大概是节操吧——他居然觉得挺舒服的。  
这发展太不直男了。  
白宇将手伸进朱一龙两腿之间，揉搓着那挺立的欲望。想趁机把手滑进他神仙哥哥的后方阵地。  
而朱一龙完全无视他这点小伎俩，一路从脖子吻上去，吻得白宇七荤八素。“我可以和你接吻吗？”  
白宇是拒绝的！  
不能！  
接吻就变味了。  
朱一龙用手捧着他的脸，拨开额发，尝试着认真看白宇的眼睛，他现在白宇的眉心上啄了一下，作为预演，又开始吻白宇的眼睛。他认认真真地，尊重着白宇。  
白宇承认他被打动了，从前他都是服务的一方，绞尽脑汁地讨别人欢心，满足爱欲。  
从没有被人在床上这样真情实意地对待过。

男人和男人，原来是这种滋味。  
朱一龙还轻轻解释着，“不接吻的话，我没有办法做下去。”  
白宇听到朱一龙的声音比平时低了不少，因为忍耐而沙哑着，听起来极有质感，及其性感。朱一龙的男性气息包裹着他，掐开他的唇，温柔地深吻。  
不管是演戏还是生活亦或者只是荒唐的一场情事，这个人都这么认真，这么郑重。  
白宇无暇他顾，闭上眼开始享受着纯情的挑逗。朱一龙像完成了一个仪式，打开白宇的篮罐子，抹了一点在手指上。  
白宇即使不想也得承认，他后面已经湿得让人羞愧，在扭动中夹紧了床单。朱一龙的手指刚探到，立刻往里送了一段，无意中摁了摁。  
白宇呜咽着问他，“你干什么呀……“  
朱一龙委屈地解释，“职业病，刚从盗笔剧组出来……”  
白宇无奈，“你这个垃圾技术。”  
真没想到更垃圾的还在后面……  
套，戴不进去。  
朱一龙满头大汗地折腾了很久，最多能紧紧箍住一个头，难受得眼泪都快出来了。  
白宇想，老子张开了腿等你，为解毒做零了，你磨磨唧唧的还行不行！  
戴个套都戴了八百年，有事吗？！  
“龙哥，你再不快点，我跟别人的孩子都要上小学了。”  
白宇确实非常难受，刚才朱一龙的手指好一顿抽插，早就把后穴开发得湿软难耐。这菌子火锅后劲儿太大了，他脑海里涌现着许多骚浪贱的玩法，要不是怕吓着他的神仙哥哥，他都想现场给他龙哥来一段钢管舞，把腿架在朱一龙的肩膀上，扒着屁股叫他快操，别客气。  
白宇啊，一世英名栽在一顿菌子火锅上。  
白宇快失声痛哭了，他这头快毒发身亡欲火焚身了，那头朱一龙还在笨手笨脚地和安全套掰手腕杠上了。  
“去他妈的，别戴了。快上我！”  
要死了真是。  
白宇喘着粗气，一手拿过套扔在地上，一手把十分愧疚的朱一龙压在床上，两腿一伸骑在他哥身上，手摸着他哥的胸肌，直直地对着他哥的擎天柱坐下去了。  
我操！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
也太疼了吧！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
白宇眼泪夺眶而出。  
太惨了，太惨了。  
痛到提前见到明天的太阳了。  
他终于知道为什么套戴不上了。太大了。  
但是，骑龙难下，已经骑上了，就骑到底。  
“龙哥你还愣着干嘛，快啊！”  
他带着哭腔，唇红齿白。朱一龙没有着急动，而是把他拉近自己，亲干了眼角的泪。  
“还疼吗？”  
朱一龙把他抱紧，“不要哭。”  
白宇觉得自己可算完了，完完全全地完蛋了。

一个一米八几的大老爷们，哭着求草。  
他龙哥缓缓地抽动了，动起来，白宇才发现龙哥在他体内发着热，他的内壁摩擦紧贴着龙哥坚硬的阴茎，每一次抽动都让两人的呼吸更深重。他开始是真的疼才叫出声，到后来能体验快感了。朱一龙从白宇的神情中看见了沉醉和迷茫，他颇为清醒地欣赏这个样子的白宇，将白宇亮堂堂的胸脯，细得不堪一握的腰，和吞吐着自己巨物的臀印在了脑海里，当做生命珍藏的一部分。他预感自己将长久地在记忆博物馆中保存着这个图景，在微弱的灯光下和男人做爱的瞬间，荒诞的际遇比戏剧更让人沉醉。  
他掐着白宇细细的手臂，开始向前冲击。他已经三年多没有做爱了，他太久没有得到过温暖的怀抱，太久没有燃烧过体内纯粹的业火。他在一次次抽送中采拮对方和自己的心跳。终于在故意忍耐了许久后，在白宇射了两次支离破碎后，他才在白宇的体内喷薄而出。  
夜风从窗户中探入，送来林间重露的气息。吹干了两人的汗。白宇双手撑地，跪坐在床上，站都站不起来。他能感到朱一龙在他身体里搅起巨浪，精液像放烟花一样跳动。  
这感觉太特么毁三观了。  
老子以后每一次射精都忘不了，被人射在里面的感觉。  
白宇痛苦地捂着后面，被朱一龙抱起来，往浴室走。朱一龙射在他身体里的东西，源源不断地从他后面流出来，透过他自己的手指，滴在床单上和地板上。  
这时候，响起一阵敲门声。吓得朱一龙差点撒手。  
白宇想老子刚被人操过还光溜溜地抱着要是节目组一群人突然闯进来举着摄像机看他们突遭停电的反应，那不是完蛋了吗？！  
“老板们，对不起啊！我是店主，今天突然停电了，我来送蜡烛。”  
“不用了，谢谢，我们已经睡了。”  
龙哥不愧是龙哥，刚做的这么激烈，居然还有力气举着一个大男人，同时脸不红心不跳地回答老板的话。  
白宇十分佩服。  
是该送点蜡烛，白宇给自己点蜡烛，祭奠一下随风而逝的后方贞操。

两个人洗干净已经是凌晨了。一顿火锅把两个直男都安排得明明白白的。  
他们一人躺在一张床上，都清醒得不能更清醒了。  
白宇想，明天还要翻山越岭拍节目呢，这炮都打了，还怎么若无其事地拍节目啊！  
朱一龙：“今天谢谢你。”  
白宇：“我该说不用谢吗？那咱就当做什么都没发生吧！晚安！再见！”  
朱一龙：“都是我不好，要不下次让你……”  
白宇：“诶，别，可别有下次了。”  
朱一龙默默想，白宇真仗义。难怪这么多朋友说白宇仗义热心肠，是个大大咧咧的好人。果真是。  
白宇逼自己闭眼睛睡了，再不睡他既失去节操以后，就要失去神仙哥哥了。  
愿老子明早一觉醒来，又是一条直挺挺的直男。

FIN.


End file.
